No XV: The Forgotten Organization XIII Member
by ComposerEchofox
Summary: A crackfic about a potential Organization XIII member going on adventures with Joshua... it was originally a fic about my avatar but now it's not canon and just crackfic.


Somewhere, deep in the recesses of the abyssal woods, a random person fell from the sky. Thankfully it didn't break their legs. But it did make an 'X' shape on their clothes because of it.

"What the hell?" it asked, aching in pain

A black hole of darkness fogged into a vertical oval, allowing a figure in a black coat to go through.

"You want purpose?" they asked

"What's purpose when the meaning of life is nothing-less" it stated

"Well I could give you a very cool name" they said. He waved his hand across the thing's face, with letters trailing it. It formed into a name with a X in it.

"How's that for a cool name?" he said pridefully.

"Depends, what's your name?"

"My name is of no importance" they said lowly

"Wow, what a pathetic name, my name is of no importance" said the person

"That's not my name, it's none of your business"

"So your name is none of your business?" it questioned

"NO!" the figure said enraged "MY NAME IS OF NO IMPORTANCE! It doesn't matter to you unless if you accept the name that's hovering right in front of us!"

"Coxeh, really?"

"There's not much I can do with a four letter name."

"Why not just add another word at the end of my original name?"

"I can't do that. It's against the rules"

"The rules you made up"

"Ommigod" he said, facepalmed.

"You teen angst-y today?" The person put their hand on the figure "There there, we all had those days where we couldn't control our angst-y selves. It seems like you have it worse than I do"

"TEEN ANGST?!" the figure stepped back "Look do you want to join our ranks of Organization XIII?"

"Why thirteen? Do you have an obsession over the number thirteen? Cos just now you sort of made 13 sentences up to now"

"You know what" he said steaming with rage "I'm done. I'm sick of all of this. Here, you can take the coat but if you happen to come across us, beware of your consequences"

"That makes no sense. It's like saying if you dare trespass, be careful of the traps."

"That makes absolute no sense"

"Exactly. So what is the meaning of life, the universe and everything?"

"Do you find this like a trivial game? Or are you this twistedly evil?"

"WRONG! The meaning of life is 42. Of course people weren't too happy with that so that's why the supercomputer Deep Thought made another supercomputer to calculate that, that's known as Earth. Though, I still think that there was some God involved since it doesn't make sense why there's human beings and other sentient life. Unless if this is all an illusion… or paranoia"

The figure sighed, handing over black clothing with a sigil in shape of a heart necklace.

"Here's the things that I would give you with your somewhat 'mentor' if you joined us but since you'd annoy the living _ out of everyone I'm just going to make you our special rank known as No. XV who will act like a spy for us. Maybe cause chaos, see what Sora and Riku are doing-"

"Sora and Riku? I always check on them! I'm standing on Riku right now and Sora's everywhere"

"what?"

"Duh, Sora means Sky in Japanese and Riku means Ground in Japanese. Have you no knowledge in the world?"

The figure stared at them. "I'm done" he said throwing his hands in the air, walking back to the portal.

"See ya Mr. My name is of no importance!"

"SHUT UP!" they shouted then vaporized into the black hole closing behind him.

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend…" it wondered "or even HAD one!" The person put on the clothing which covered 90% of their body, 100% when they put the hoodie over their head. _This is very odd set of clothing_ it thought.

"My name is of no importance! This clothing makes me look like a 65% emo freak" it complained "If you're going to make me emo or goth please give me some black and white makeup, chains and some other emo/goth stuufff!"

No response.

"Boo you then! I'll find some better clothes than this! Or something underneath that I can wear without being 80% nude." it opened a portal through the magic of it's hands and went through. In that portal was an odd sensation of hair dye and doors, which is odd but it smelled and felt nice. After wandering around for a while, the cloaked person found a gate of black and white. Curious as a dead cat attempting to do what it once did before it died because of the same reason it died, they went through to find towering buildings with logos of clothing brands and strange things all over the place. People passed through them without hesitating, which the cloaked person assumed it was natural to be coming from another place.

"This is a strange place" it said

"Not that strange if you've been around here for a while" a person in what the cloaked person assumed it was normal clothing. They had grey/blonde hair, pale blue polo shirt, regular pants and tennis shoes.

"Who the hell are you?" the cloaked person asked the normal boy "Are you mr. My Name Is Of No Importance's son?"

"No but you seem out of this world" the normal boy said "Are you from a different world, maybe perhaps a member of an organization?"

"Well, sort of but they thought I'd annoy the living crap out of them all" they responded

"Heehee, you are very peculiar."

"Who're you?" they asked again "And give me your real name. because I'm already tired of name confusions"

"Alright. My name is Joshua, but if you'd like you may call me the Composer" the boy said

"Alrighty, progress" they said "I'm pretty sure I'm part fox, and I'm supposedly a Nobody. I dunno the thing came to my head but I think my name is Echo"

"Why think?" Composer said "How about EchoFox, and I'll just call you Echo for short"

"Want to go on an adventure with me" Echo said desperately "I'm bored and I can't stand being alone anymore. Even though I've been here for about five minutes"

"Well" Composer said unsure "What the heck. Let's go!"

Echo and Composer traveled


End file.
